The legend of GRAPES: Halo Style
by Dark Link Girl
Summary: Six teenage gamers get sucked into the world of halo, will they survive long enough to get home or will they die at the hands of their new found enemies. Your typical gamers sucked into game story, Enjoy!


Hey Guys! I was playing Halo (3 and Reach) with a bunch of mates and thought, what would happen if people got sucked into the game...This is what I came up with, but I wasn't sure which Halo to use, cause Reach would be hard you've got the noble team and my characters to go with it, but some of the Reach weapons and locations were great. So I'm making my own hybrid I'll be jumping between games and they might be slightly out of order... but oh well.

Just to be clear, I am a massive Halo fan, absolutely love the games, but I do not know everything about them, like back stories and planet histories, so if I get something wrong just run with it, same if I make it up (I know I'll be doing that a lot).

I don't own anything other than GRAPES, if I did...this would probably still be fan fiction, lets face it making a full length novel or game off this would be hard.

GRAPES

"Nooo! Infected!"

"Hahaha suck!"

"Damn it! I chose Active Cameo not sprint!"

"Oh that's my screen."

"You really looked at the wrong one?"

"Shut. Up."

"Ha you got a plasma pistol!"

"Gah, somebody kill me I want a new weapon."

"Ahh! Oh my god, oh my god. He's here somewhere."

"Nooo! Return to the battle field!"

"Ahh! Runs avey! He's attacking my arse!"

"Of course I'm attacking your arse! You're running away!"

"You guys sound so stupid."

"But your one of us."

"You still sound stupid."

"Neh."

"I know vere he is..."

"Vere!"

"He's at ze beech!"

"Ahe."

Six teenagers, six geeks, a whole weekend and nothing but video games. These six are in heaven. They call themselves GRAPES as the first letter of their gamer tags spell it out.

**G**od was one of two guys in the group and one of the shortest, he had shoulder length orange hair, blue eyes, freckles and wore rectangular shaped glasses. He was almost never seen out of shorts, tee shirts and thongs (**1**)and was constantly compared to a grumpy old man. **R**inja was the second tallest of the group, she had brown hair that came down to between her shoulder blades with a side fringe and hazel- green eyes. She wore white skinny jeans and a dark blue top, she was considered on of the most fashionable of GRAPES.

**A**ssassin was the third tallest of the group and Rinja's older sister, she had blue-green eyes and brown hair that was slightly shorter than Rinja's. She wore black jeans, combat boots and a black tee with the triforce in gold.

**P**imp, the tallest of GRAPES, short spikey brown hair and light blue eyes. His outfit consisted of denim shorts, a black tee with paint swirls on it and black thongs. A goofy smile constantly graced his face.

**E**vil, approximately the same height as God, had Asian features, brown eyes and dark brown borderline black hair. She wore dark blue denim shorts, a black tee and white sneakers. He laughter constantly rang through out the room.

**S**anity, the last of the Group, had light brown blond hair and **brown** eyes. She was small and had a cute look about her, she wore blue jeans and a white top with frilly bits coming off it. She was the one who kept everyone else from going insane.

The six were yelling, laughing and screaming at each other as the night went on, having the time of their lives. But soon all good things come to an end, or a temporary stop in this case as the six started to fall asleep.

"Hey God?" Assassin spoke up from her heap on the couch. "Can you turn the 360 off?"

God nodded. "Sure."

He got up and pressed the green glowing button on the front of the console. After a moment he pressed it again, then again. "Uhh guys, it's not turning off."

"What do ya mean? 'Not turning off'." Pimp said groggily.

"Exactly that, Assassin can you check the cables, maybe something's twisted somewhere." God said motioning to the back of the TV.

"Sure, Rinja, give me a hand."

Rinja and Assassin got up, rubbing their eyes and the three started to look over the cables.

"Well I can't find anything." Rinja said, Assassin nodded in agreement. "Me neither."

"Jesus you guys let me have a look." Evil said, getting up and running her hands over the back of the 360.

Sanity gave a groan, form somewhere under a blanket. "Just unplug it at the power and go to sleep!"

"No! I want to find out the cause of zis problem!" Rinja said, slipping into what the six called the gaming accent, making her sound like an evil genius out of an old horror movie.

Suddenly the 360 lost power. "Yay I did it!" Rinja yelled throwing her hand into the air. Evil promptly tapped her shoulder and pointed to Pimp who had the plug hanging limply from his hand.

"Damn it Pimp, I wanted to find the problem!" She screamed lunging at Pimp.

Everyone promptly burst into laughter at the two's antics as Rinja chased Pimp around the room.

"Guys do you hear that?" Sanity asked.

"Hear what?" Pimp said, only to be tackled by Rinja with a loud 'Oof'.

"That beeping noise."

"What beeping noise."

"The one that-"

"The one that beeps of course!"

"We kind of guessed that."

"Well Neh!"

"Neh! What the hell is neh?"

"Its neh! It's like gah!"

"Neh is nothing like gah!"

"Stop arguing!"

Suddenly a shrill noise cut through the air, causing everyone to grab their ears and fall to their knees in pain. A white light filled the room temporarily binding them all.

Evil opened her eyes, to see concrete underneath her. She looked around with half lidded eyes, only to stop directly in front of her, where a pair of green metal covered legs stood. Evil then did the most logical thing in this kind of situation.

"Oh fuck."

GRAPES

And cut!

Well, that went better than expected. Now for specialties, I'm thinking of making, God Engineer/Grunt (You know weapon all-rounders, good with all weapons but cant beat a specialist) , Rinja medic/close range, Assassin sniper/infiltrator, Pimp close range/Grunt, Evil medic/explosives, Sanity infiltrator/Engineer. I wanna know what you guys think, tell me in a review and I'll try and update ASAP (Don't hold your breath I'm slow and forget a lot).

**(1)Thongs= Flip flops or what ever you want to call them. I just wanted to make that clear!**

3 Dark Link Girl


End file.
